


Привычка воскресать

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд ненавидит быть мёртвым. После той самой миссии он глотает виски и все смертельно опасные операции. Разбивает дорогие автомобили, правительственную технику, жизнь красивых женщин и сердце своего квартирмейстера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка воскресать

**Author's Note:**

> Да... серьёзно, просто пара строк на любимую - вечную - тему. Куча клише и штампов и намёк на ещё один пейринг, который никто не заметит, ну и ладно.  
> Я, на самом деле, просто не уме писать трагичные финалы, потому что... как-то хочется, чтобы всё было хорошо, хотя бы в фанфикшне.

В отделе разработок на редкость тихо. Чисто вымыта стеклянная дверь, ни один из сотрудников не нарушает устава, компьютеры работают – и даже слишком исправно. Отвлечься совершенно не на что. Организм даёт сбой, и Кью делает всё, лишь бы сбежать из реальности: на его столе идеальный порядок, документы разложены по папкам по алфавиту, отчёты готовы, кажется, на пять-шесть операций вперёд. Четыре пустых кружки стоят в ровный рядок на краю: своя собственная, Ив, кого-то из «миньонов» и, что весьма забавно, Алека. Кажется только, что он уже и не помнит, каков на вкус чай. Как и не помнит, что когда-то его звали Джеффри.

Попадая в МИ-6, вообще многое забываешь. Для нормальной жизни просто не остаётся времени и места. А после…

На этом моменте Кью невольно вздрагивает. Прошло несколько месяцев после Скайфолла, но он до сих пор не может забыть горизонт в огне. Такое не забывается. 

Бонд ненавидит быть мёртвым. После _той самой миссии_ он глотает виски и все смертельно опасные операции. Разбивает дорогие автомобили, правительственную технику, жизнь красивых женщин и сердце своего квартирмейстера. Кью никогда не поговорит с ним об этом, теперь уже точно нет. Они ещё даже не успели сдать его квартиру, но в этот раз мало кто верит, что ноль-ноль-семь уцелел. 

Кью бесцельно пялится в монитор, сцепив пальцы в замок и поставив под подбородок, упираясь локтями в столешницу. Он всё тот же – тёплый кардиган горчичного цвета, очки в толстой оправе и разлохмаченные кудри. Парень, которого некогда звали Джеффри Бутройдом. Только вот светлые глаза кажутся как будто повзрослевшими и совсем погасшими, а правильной формы губы – обветренными, холодными и жёсткими. Кью так давно не улыбался – он увлечён спасением жизней и короны. Правда, сейчас он увлечён созерцанием своего монитора, хотя этот взгляд и направлен в никуда.

Он не замечает, когда в кабинете появляется Ив. Она приносит китайскую лапшу в белом пластиковом контейнере и свежие булочки в полиэтиленовых упаковках. И яблоко.

\- Кью…

Он смотрит на неё с убийственной болью и немым жестом останавливает: «Молчи».

\- Кью, - пробует Ив ещё раз, но осекается, не зная, с чего начать. Много слов вертится на языке, но попробуйте сказать их все человеку, потерявшему всё, что у него было. А у Джеффри действительно, как это ни парадоксально, был только Бонд. – Тебя хотела… хотел видеть М. Зайди в перерыве.

Ив уходит, зная, что вернётся через час, чтобы забрать остывшую невкусную еду из забегаловки быстрого питания. Ив уходит, понимая, что не поможет ничем.

Они с Бондом никогда не были вместе, не флиртовали и даже не дружили. Их и приятелями назвать было сложно. Они спорили, бросали друг другу молнии взглядами и молча доверяли. Просто Кью цеплялся за агента, как за единственную опору в зыбкой реальности, и доигрался в определённый момент.

Он до последнего оттягивает визит к М и всё равно идёт, чтобы заставить себя делать хоть что-то. Двигается на автомате, сбивая кого-то из новичков в коридоре, так же на автомате бросает формальное «извините».

Дверь в кабинет М кажется последней перегородкой нормального мира и полного помешательства. Кью нечего терять. Он заходит и оглядывается: большие окна, широкий стол, новая пепельница. Фигурка бульдога, кажущаяся то ли показным атрибутом, то ли насмешкой, то ли свидетельством забывчивости и лени. Кью – нет, просто Джеффри – потирает виски пальцами и садится на стул. Определённо, ударение лучше было поставить на первый слог.

М долго читает ему лекцию о необходимости забывать, отпускать, перестраиваться на новый лад и брать отпуск. Зачем-то говорит, что существует пять стадий переживания утраты. И что у Кью – стадия отрицания.

\- Агент Кью.

\- Да, М.

\- Не вынуждайте меня злоупотреблять служебным положением. Возьмите себя в руки. Я дам Вам два выходных. После этого Вы вернётесь в офис, сдадите нормативы, пройдёте психологический тест и получите нового подконтрольного агента. 

\- Да, М.

\- На сегодня хватит, - по лицу Мэллори будто даже быстро проскальзывает тень усталости. – Вы свободны, агент Кью.

\- Да, М.

Он медленно встаёт со стула и механически направляется к двери. Нажимает на ручку. Толкает от себя – здесь всё соответствует правилам пожарной и иной безопасности. Пародия защищённости. Иллюзия дома.

\- Джеффри… мне жаль.

Ему действительно жаль, но кто он такой, чтобы понимать, что чувствует Кью! Ему хочется просто запустить Мэллори в лицо фарфорового бульдога. Джеффри плевать, что это неэтично и слишком вспыльчиво. Агент Кью не боится потерять своё место – во-первых, потому, что никто не откажется от такого гения, во-вторых, потому, что сейчас ему откровенно всё равно. Главе отдела разработок секретной британской разведки под кодовым именем Кью не нужны другие напарники. Простому парню Джеффри Бутройду нужен один-единственный голубоглазый агент с лицензией на убийство.

Все два выходных Кью спит, пьёт чай и играет в онлайн-стратегии. На телефоне – двенадцать пропущенных от Манипенни. Он кидает телефон в стену. Потом ещё раз.   
На третий день Кью появляется в офисе в серых брюках, начищенных ботинках и отглаженной белой рубашке, с хорошо уложенными волосами, отрепетированной улыбкой и мешками под глазами. Ив делает вид, что верит ему, но он ловит этот уничижительно-грустный взгляд. Ну и похрен. 

Джеффри успешно сдаёт нормативы – никто даже не сомневался. Семь попаданий в мишень из десяти, неплохие силовые показатели и выносливость. Для него не так важны физические данные – просто, на всякий случай. Всё-таки в МИ-6 не берут случайным образом, ты точно знаешь, что даже в кабинете у огромного экрана каждую минуту рискуешь жизнью. Кью прекрасно это понимает, но отказываться не собирается. Хотя, конечно, его никто просто так и не отпустит, даже если он сам этого захочет.

Остаётся только психологический тест – ещё немного, и в его личном деле снова будет печать и запись «пригоден для работы с полевыми агентами» - самое сложное, самое лёгкое. Кью не думает, что провалит его, Кью не думает, что сдаст, Кью не думает, что обожжётся, когда пьёт кофе, который принесла Ив. Ему сейчас очень непросто думать.

Тест принимает незнакомая ему темноволосая рослая женщина в стильных очках и тёмно-синем костюме. Джеффри пытается не смотреть ей в глаза, потому что они слишком голубые, и не знает, куда девать руки. Всё, как всегда, проверка вменяемости, скорости реакции и аналитических способностей. Потом – тест на устойчивость. Кью вздыхает. 

Он просто должен называть ассоциации.

\- Вы готовы? – спрашивает зачем-то женщина. И так понятно, что ответ может быть только положительным, иначе – что он тут забыл? Просто небольшая формальность. Для отчёта. Кью кивает. – Тогда приступим. Правила Вам известны, не так ли?

Кью кивает снова. Время тянется для него мучительно медленно. По ногам неприятно дует свежим воздухом из кондиционера, и Джеффри то и дело берёт в руки стакан с водой, чтобы прижаться губами к краю и снова поставить на место. Он уже ни в чём не уверен. Прикрыв глаза, Кью старается сосредоточиться на внутренних ощущениях и отвечать максимально честно. Самого себя он всё равно не обманет, а это единственное, что имеет значение.

\- Напиток.

\- Кофе.

\- Танец.

\- Танго.

\- Цвет.

\- Синий.

Кью держится молодцом. Почти не нервничает и даже умудряется игнорировать бешеный пульс. Вопросы здесь банальные и прозрачные, но если отвечать на них честно, то всё становится предельно ясно.

\- Страна.

\- Англия. 

("Шотландия", - успевает подумать Кью)

\- Любовь.

\- Доверие.

\- Смерть.

\- Потеря.

\- Оружие.

\- Вальтер.

\- Вещь.

\- Ручка.

\- Цифра.

\- Семь.

Он сдаёт себя с головой и даже не пытается исправить положение. Кью смотрит на свои ладони невидящим взглядом, когда женщина качает головой, вздыхает и делает какие-то пометки в его тестах. Он не идёт на работу – прямиком домой, к кровати и вредной еде из гипермаркета. Не слушает, что говорит ему Ив на ходу. Но никто и не пытается его остановить.

Мэллори – М – разочарован, но ожидал этого. В личном деле значится «непригоден». Кью занимается разработкой нового оружия и от скуки иногда сам палит из него по мишеням, представляя, что расстреливает врагов Бонда. Он уже давно признался себе, что невероятно скучает по наглым голубым глазам и насмешливым интонациям глубокого голоса. И что от этого скучания тянет выть.

Этот день ни чем не отличается от других. Кью проводит его в своём отделе – до поздней ночи, и уходит домой, в обитель книжек, гаджетов, подушек и мягких пижам. Следующий – тоже. На третий он ест что-то из принесённого Ив, запивая чаем. Дела немного исправляются, потому что он снова оставляет привычку глотать кофе. Этот напиток вообще не лучшим образом влияет на капризный организм молодого гения.

В среду Кью пишет программу для взлома очередного замка в офисе крупной террористической группы, это отнимает совсем немного времени. Он почти привык. Привык к чужим голосам на проводе, к тому, что теперь ему всегда возвращают целым то снаряжение, которое он выдал. Даже к тому, что теперь никто не заявляет права, не пререкается и не шутит с тонкой, но ясно различимой двусмысленностью. Это почти начинает казаться сном – только вот Кью понимает, что вряд ли уже когда-нибудь сможет проснуться.

Ив в этот раз приносит ему еду вместе с новостями. Просит спуститься в больничный отсек – её голос какой-то странный, чуть надломленный, а глаза живые и загадочные. Кью задумчиво грызёт грушу по пути в местный госпиталь. Всё это как-то странно. Около палаты – Мэллори в белом больничном халате. И встревоженный Алек на лавочке рядом с дверью.

\- Кью… - М берёт его за рукав и отводит в сторону. – Вам пока не следовало… ситуация очень и очень тяжёлая. Мисс Манипенни явно поторопилась. Впрочем, я должен отдать Вам некоторые вещи.

Джеффри бредёт следом за ним, продолжая недоумевать, отгоняя от себя волнующие идеи и предположения. Мэллори приводит его в технический отдел, разговаривает с сотрудниками и долго объясняет что-то, активно жестикулируя, но Кью даже не пытается вслушиваться в этот разговор. Потом отдаёт ему белый плотный пластиковый пакет – «Осторожнее, возможно, это опасно, потому что не цело, но Вам виднее» - и настойчиво выпроваживает обратно в отдел разработок. 

Открывая пакет, Кью ожидает увидеть всё, что угодно – оторванные руки террористов, разорванный пулемётный снаряд – но видит только обломки уникального пистолета, собранного им вручную. Это невозможно перепутать с чем-либо ещё, и он совсем перестаёт понимать происходящее, когда осторожно вытаскивает эти обломки по частям и раскладывает перед собой на столе. И верится в это, если честно, с огромным трудом.

Его не пускают в палату на протяжении следующих трёх дней, и тогда он упрямо живёт в коридоре. Ив приносит ему ещё и плед – Кью иногда кажется, что она скоро откроет фонд помощи страдающим квартирмейстерам. Свет его жизни. Очаровательная женщина. Джеффри улыбается, когда Алек, агент с двумя нулями, уверенный в себе мужчина, еле находит нужные слова. Только Ив они, в общем-то, и не нужны.

Кью уже прекрасно понимает, кто находится за закрытой дверью. Ему плевать, как это вышло, он дважды пропускает рассказ мимо ушей, слышит только что-то про фальсификацию смерти, побег и утопленное в Атлантике радио. Его совершенно не волнует, как это получилось, его волнует только, когда он наконец сможет увидеть своего агента. Своего, чёрт возьми. Кью – нет, просто Джеффри – бьёт себя по лбу и запускает пальцы в растрёпанные волосы. Конечно, своего. Чей же он ещё может быть?

На четвёртый день медсестра пускает его к Джеймсу – теперь даже не страшно произнести это так, пусть и про себя, - и все жалеют об этом. Кью переселяется с лавочки в коридоре на стул рядом с больничной кроватью. Он засыпает почти мгновенно, не успев насмотреться на ничуть не переменившиеся черты и разглядеть свежий тонкий шрам, рассекающий висок. Пледом его накрывает Мэллори. Все прекрасно понимают, что происходит, только молчат. Надо просто дать им время. Кью оживает на глазах, хотя всё ещё и напоминает вставшую из гробницы мумию.

Агент два-нуля-семь быстро идёт на поправку – раны затягиваются на нём сами собой. Он очень мало бодрствует: его постоянно накачивают снотворным и успокоительным и заставляют спать дальше. Он не успевает осмотреться как следует, спросить по поводу человека, спящего в неудобной на стуле рядом с его кроватью, хотя это и единственное, что волнует его по-настоящему. Джеффри дремлет беспокойно, чутко, то и дело открывая глаза и проверяя, всё ли в порядке с его Джеймсом.   
Спустя месяц агент Кью повторно сдаёт все нормативы.

\- Назовите любую цифру, Кью.

\- Семь, - говорит он с уверенной широкой улыбкой, даже лениво растягивая гласные. – Если это не очевидно.

В его личном деле появляется печать и запись «пригоден к работе с полевыми агентами».


End file.
